


Rhona admits defeat. I hope.

by RiversSweetie



Category: Emmerdale, Moira/rhona
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: I started writing but wasn't sure where to finish so I guess I'm making a new chapter after every episode for the time being
Relationships: Moira Dingle/Rhona Goskirk
Kudos: 4





	Rhona admits defeat. I hope.

lucky fence. Lucky fence!  
She didn't know what made her say that but she couldn't get over the embarrassment of saying it. Thank god moira had just laughed at it, totally oblivious of course.  
The thought of moira dressing up for Ricky was really affecting her in a way she didn't understand. Jealousy? Perhaps. But it's not as if they were super close, why would it matter if moira moved on. She obviously just thought Ricky was to too good for her, he wasn't in cains league that's for sure.  
Yes that was it, she told herself for the 100th time, it was just that moira could do better. She wasn't sure she believed that was all it was anymore but she would repeat it until she believed it.  
\--  
After a morning on the farm rhona felt she deserves a nice cold pint down the woolpack. She had looked for moira to invite her down but couldn't find her anywhere, she must be in a far out field she thought to herself, oh well her loss.  
"pint please chas" she says sitting dramatically on the bar stool. "it's harder work than I thought being a farmer you know"  
"even harder when your partner is out canoodling with her soon to be ex husband as well I bet" she nods over towards the fireplace as she pulls the pint.  
Rhona follows chas's gaze and sees moira sitting there with cain. She can see a smile on her face that she hasn't seen in a while, she looked happy.  
But yet rhona felt that feeling again, deep in her stomach. The same feeling she got when thinking of moira and Ricky.  
Turning back to chas she gives a small nod in agreement and takes a large gulp of her pint.  
"have they been there long? What are they talking about?" she hoped she didn't sound too nosey as she handed over the money.  
"well she's on her second drink. I dropped in how she's got all dolled up for a man and I think he wants to keep her around chatting for a while longer"  
"oh.."  
"yep. I hope now he realises that life is short, he needs to admit he's still in love with her and leave the past in the past"  
"that it is" replies rhona thoughtfully and Chas walks off to go and serve the other people waiting at the bar.  
\--


End file.
